Not for you!
by lovesong101
Summary: What happens when Cammie and her friends go to Blackthorn disguised as boys? Will the boys find out? and if they do will they play along with the girls? or will they reveal them to everyone? And why am i asking so many questions?:/
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god. Today is Monday and also the first day of school. My whole body ached because of the 'little workout' I had with Bex yesterday. Bex came a day earlier than supposed to and I was already there since well it was my home. The only reason Bex came early was because she knew that I was in a hard situation. What, with Zachary dipping me in front of the whole school than leaving without a trace. I was seriously mixed up with all kinds of emotions. I didn't know what had happened. Anyways enough about that and back to my morning ache. I could not get up no matter what I tried and Bex was nowhere in sight. So I decided that my body needed more rest so I went back to sleep. I woke up to yelling; Bex to be more precise, and then I felt the cold hard floor under me. I quickly jumped up and got into a fighting position only to be attacked by hugs. One hug came from a small genius that looked harmless but had a really hard grip especially in her hugs. At that moment I knew Liz was home. Then I felt another hug that smelled like a mixture of perfume, powder, and make up. So I knew that Macy was home. "Hey Liz, Macy." I said in a tired voice. "You sound awful." Liz said in her rich country accent. "Forget about sounding awful. You look like a truck ran over you a billion times." Macy said with furrowed eyebrows. "Yah. A truck did run over me not a billion times but a billion and one." I said pointing at Bex who looked triumphant with a smirk on her face. I started to smile then remembered who used to always smirk. NO! I will NOT think about him.

After I got finished with the torture session of makeup, all thanks to Macy, Bex, and Liz, (Yah Liz. She can be evil at times) we all were heading downstairs when Professor Buckingham ushered us to my mother's office. As usual, my mother invited us in without us being near the door (yah she was that good.) When we entered I noticed Mr. Solomon sitting next to my mother on the desk chairs. "Good morning girls. I hope you've all had a wonderful vacation."My mother started with a smile. After we nodded she started again. "Well, I guess that there's no better way to start off the year than to have a cove ops assignment. You girls have been chosen to go to a classified place and infiltrate inside forces." That all literally meant go in, break them down, and get out. Like honey pot situations.

"Yes?" My mother said looking at Macy. "I was just wondering if you could tell us this classified place were supposed to infiltrate." At this my mother smiled and looked up at Mr. Solomon who was now standing. "Ladies, get ready to go to Blackthorn." we all stood here looking at the two obviously insane adults, but hey who can blame them their spies after all... aren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people. This chapter is for ****GallgherRoxs123**** and ****NinjaErinNinjaedYou. ****I hope you like it. Read and review pls.**

"Come on, Cammie. It's time to go to Blackthorn." Liz said, softly shaking my shoulders.

"Well, she's never going to wake up like that." Bex said in a matter-of-fact tone. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor the same way I did yesterday morning.

"Uuuugh." I moaned. "Is this going to be my every day morning call?" I asked, covering my eyes from the shining sun. "Come on. We have to get ready." Macy said making me regret ever waking up.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in…..in five minutes." I said with a very loud yawn.

Bex opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with a knock on our door.

"Come in." Liz said, as the door opened. I was still lying on the floor in my pajamas but I really didn't care.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope you've had a good night's sleep because you'll need it. Here are your covers and I'll meet you outside in two hours." Mr. Solomon said, handing us four black folders.

I immediately jumped up and hugged Mr. Solomon. "You saved me from a torture session. Thank you soooo much." I said in a relief.

He just smiled and shook his head and walked out of the room.

We all went and sat on my bed so we could read our covers. This should be great.

**Name: Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Cover name: Jared Griff**

**Friends: Sam Colly (Bex), Raven Jones (Liz), Alex rine (Macy)**

**Relationship: Jennifer Rise**

**Likes: Black, Red, Rock and Roll, Friends, Kicking butt, Funny comedies, horror movies, movies that have a bad ending, piano, guitar**

**Hates: Cheesy comedies, movies with good endings, desperate girls, pink, Lady Gaga**

Okay I did not see that coming at all? After my friends read mine, we all look around in confusion. I have a relationship with a ….GIRL? And why do our names sound like male names? Now we were reading Bex's cover.

**Name: Rebecca Baxter**

**Cover Name: Sam Colly**

**Friends: Raven Jones (Liz), Alex rine (Macy), Jared Griff (Cammie)**

**Relationship: J.C Bryans**

**Likes: R&B, Kicking butt, working out, X-Box 360, Comedies, Jennifer Lopez, Blue, Scary roller coasters**

**Hates: Romance movies, love stories, black, desperate girls, Nintendo D.S I, sad people, Horror Movies**

Okay, that is seriously weird. What the HELL is going on? We just ignored it and decided to ask Mr. Solomon about it later. Now it was Liz's turn.

**Name: Liz Sutton**

**Cover name: Raven Jones**

**Friends: Alex rine (Macy), Jared Griff (Cammie), Sam Colly (Bex)**

**Relationship: Sarah Fayne**

**Likes: technology, Computers, Apple store, Chocolate, Reading, Piano, Kicking Butt, Country music, Horror Movies**

**Hates: Comedies, dark colors, lollipops, rock and roll, All Female singers, Scary roller coasters**

I'm not even going to comment on that one. "But I hate horror movies." I heard Liz whisper. Now it was Macy's turn. This should be good.

**Name: Macy McHenry**

**Cover Name: Alex Rine**

**Relationship: Isabel Connors**

**Likes: Vampires, horror movies, black, gothic people, piercings, desperate girls, Calvin Klein Cologne, **

**Hates: Unicorns, All music, singing, Romance books, Romance movies, hugs, kisses, John Connors (Isabel's brother)**

"Whoever came up with these better run for their lives." Macy hissed narrowing her eyes at our covers. "Oh, I came up with them." Mr. Solomon said. We all jumped. We didn't even notice that he was in here at all. "Well, why in the world do we have relationships with girls?" Liz yelled. Okay, this took us all by surprise, even Mr. Solomon. His mouth was gaping open for a few seconds but he quickly recovered and answered her question while we were still gawking at Liz. "Well, Ms. Sutton, your covers include one thing that is not written in the folders. You will have the covers of boys." He answered normally as if this happens every day, which I'm pretty sure does. Bex and I turned to gawk at Mr. Solomon, while Liz immediately turned to her computer and started searching on how to act like a boy. But Macy just looked down at her nails, grabbed a file and said, "Well, this should be interesting."

And I had to agree. This was bound to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, today is Friday so I don't have school tomorrow so I'll hopefully update tomorrow and Sunday and today. Then I have a huge project due Friday. I have to make my own utopia, like what the crap. Phhhhhhh :( :( well hope you guys like this. Oh yeah, and thanks to ****daniegoodeoxoxo, Polar7plunge, GallagherRoxs123**** (again, Heheh :))****, wolfegirl , Yelena Herondale, NinjaErinNinjaedYou**** (again, hehehhe:))****, lala45768**** for just making my day. Heheh.**

"Come on, Ladies. We don't have all day.Blackthorn is a long way from here." I heard Mr. Solomon's voice float into our room. He sounded so close.. but yet again, you'd never know with Mr. Solomon. Speaking of the devil, he walked into our room at the very moment as I was heading out. I bumped right into him, but neither of us budged, because.. we were both trained not to, even when the world ends. I took a step back and tried to get past him, but he wouldn't move. Liz was looking at Mr. Solomon like he was a problem that was fatal to her life if she didn't answer. Macy just had one eyebrow lifted. Bex looked all around the room to find an exit, but the main exit was the door and Mr. Solomon's whole body took up that space. We could always jump out of the window or into the air shaft if it was an emergency.

Mr. Solomon had a little grin on his face as he said, " Well girls, what did I say about your covers. You're supposed to be boys. And by the looks of it you are not three teenage boys that are going to kick some Blackthorn butt."

Macy looked at him quizzically and challengingly as if saying, 'you wouldn't' or 'don't you dare.' They were both very dangerous looks. And without him saying anything he walked out of our room. We assumed that we had to follow him so we did. He led us down to a room in sublevel 2 **(or was it 3?)**. we went in and were faced with a huge closet. It had everything. All the different colors for contacts. And skin colored comms units. Wigs. Bold caps. Clothes. Die. Fake mustaches. Everything. Then I understood, we weren't going to get out of this no matter what. But Bex over here looked so excited that she literally jumped at the clothes. Mr. Solomon ordered us to dress according to our 'personalities.' I supposed I'd have to wear a black dress shirt with a red T-shirt under it. So the dress shirt would be open and everyone had full view of my red shirt. That sounded weird, but if it fooled blackthorn, then screw it. Macy would have to be totally Goth with all the piercings and stuff. She'd have to be really pale so powder would do the job. Bex would wear a leather motorcycle jacket that would show off all her muscles. Liz would dress as a nerd. With dress pants and a dress shirt. She would have a bag that held her laptop at all times.

I would probably cut my hair to a Justin Bieber Bang thing and die it black. So would Macy, or maybe she could die her hair blonde than do this bang thing but it wasn't the Justin Bieber Thing. On the very right of her forehead it would be short than as it got to the middle, it would get longer than, getting to the left side it would get shorter. It sounds weird but looks good; especially with the Goth outfit. Bex Would probably cut her hair to right above her shoulder and die it Brown, like Thor. Liz, oh little Liz would have the normal boy hair cut. A buzz cut maybe, yeah, a buzz cut. So we got to work and helped each other when needed. After we finished, we couldn't even recognize each other.

"Woah." Was all I could muster, but then I remembered my cover and said, "Woah." In a really deep voice. Mr. Solomon nodded approvingly. Then Bex tried and I oculd have swore to you that she was NOT Bex! Macy nodded and said, "Hey" in a deep but quiet voice. We all turned to Liz and she just shrunk back into her dress shirt and pants. "Greeting?" she asked in an also deep voice. We all laughed in deep voices when we noticed that Mr. Solomon was nowhere in sight. We scanned the room, and when we turned back around, we saw Mr. Solomon with 3 big suitcases. When I looked at it, I immediately knew what it was. Our boyish wardrobes. This was going to be a long…. How long were we going to stay there. Then I hear Mr. Solomon say, "you will be there for the rest of the term." That's when I noticed that I had asked the question out loud. Oops! Oh well. So it was going to be a long nine weeks. Ugh. We took our bags, but didn't have time to look in it because Mr. Solomon ushered us out the door and into the cafeteria. As we entered, all my sisters turned to stare at us in surprise, confusion, and…. Adoration? We went and sat down in our usual spot. It seemed to me that Tina was the first to notice that it was actually us. "Cammie, Bex, Liz? Ph, Macey?" she said with humur written all over her face. "Yo." Bex said in a rather deep voice. Tina didn't get to reply because right then, my mom decided to show up. "Wow, girls. You guys are natural artists." She said with an astonished expression on her face. We wouldv'e beemed at the compliment, but our covers would've smirked and went back to their food; and that's what we did.

After breakfast, professor Buckingham ushered us to the front field, where a helicopter was waiting. I was starting to wonder if the teachers ushering us would become a habit, because I personally hated being rushed. So as I was about to step on the plane, I looked back and thought, ' Goodbye, Gallagher Girls; and Hello, Blackthorn Boys.' Bex just voiced what I was thinking, with a few whoops from me and the girls. Wow, can this get any better?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I have a lot of homework and schoolwork, plus I have to worry if my arch-enemy might be in my history class next semester. Ugggggh! :( I am soooo mad. Aaaaaah! Well here goes nothing

**The flight to Blackthorn took about exactly two hours twenty seven minutes and forty three seconds. Macy stayed quiet in a corner, checking her mirror every few minutes. Well, sixty seven times exactly. Bex slept, of course, and Liz just sat there holding her laptop to her chest as if her life depended on it. I just sat down and counted how long it took even though I didn't need to, seeing that my internal clock would've kept me up to date. And no, I do not have a clock inside of me; it's just a memory clock thingy. Anyways, when we finally landed, Bex snapped awake and Macy looked a bit less dead. But Liz was the one who placed all our feelings on her face. Excitement and, wow I've never felt this before but, nervousness. Mr. Solomon opened our door. I was ready for the blinding sunlight, but instead I got the soft glow of the moon. Okaaaaay? Mr. Solomon led us to the woods. We crept behind him, dodging sticks on the ground. After a while of tip-toeing around in the forest, we saw the edge. We quickly ran towards the light and away from the gloom. But when we got there, it was worse. There were big black clouds covering the moon making it look as if we were in a horror movie. We walked into what seemed to be a parking lot that was in great need of repair. But even though there were cars parked everywhere. We walked towards a rundown building. I could see what was supposed to be a neon sign that wasn't glowing. Soon we found a stairwell that led underground to a door. The walls had graffiti and there were broken beer bottles all over the ground. We walked up to the door and Mr. Solomon knocked twice on the heavy door. Someone opened the eye slot and said, "I kissed your girlfriend." Mr. Solomon didn't waste a second saying, "and I killed her." The guy on the other side unlocked the door while the girls all looked at each other with confused faces. He opened the door and hugged Mr. Solomon. That freaked us out even more. Like WTF! "Hey, Joe. Long time, No see. And who are these young men?" the guy said giving us a look. We returned his look with a look of our own when Bex said, "Sorry, but I don't think you're much older than us, so move or we'll do the honors." She said in her deep voice. She wasn't Bex anymore, but Sam Colly. And right now, he was going to get in whether the guy moved or not. I personally thought he'd be offended, but instead he smiled and flashed his white teeth. I was momentarily blind, like literally. He moved out of the way and said, "In you go. I'm Grant by the way." it looked as if he expected us to return the pleasantries but we didn't, not that Madame Dabney wouldv'e been proud. And I'm telling you right now that I was seriously tempted. We just turned and looked around, assessing our situation. The inside looked nothing like how the outside suggested. It was fully lit and there were mats on the floor everywhere and punching bags. There were balancing beams and the whole workout set. But surprisingly, it was empty. "Everybody is doing their laps right now. They'll be back in a few minutes. Your rooms are upstairs. Make yourselves at home." Grant said, waving us towards the door. We picked up our luggage and went to explore our new home. Well, for the rest of the semester anyways. We went to our rooms and unpacked. The walls looked really thick and the place was well furnished, but we weren't fooled. We quickly scanned for bugs, which we found. Then we set up our own items. We heard a soft creek that only well trained spies could hear outside of our door which alerted us to someone lurking. Macy opened the door and saw two boys standing there with their arms lifted as if about to knock. One looked super nerdy and held a laptop with him, like Liz, and the other held himself like he was the king of the world. We just walked past him and down the stairs without another glance towards them. When we got downstairs, the whole gym that was empty moments ago, was now filled to the brim. We scanned the room for Joe Solomon and found him talking with… the guys that were about to knock on our door a few seconds ago? Like major WTF! Joe waved us over with his back turned towards us. As we were walking, all the boys turned around to stare at us. We were walking with a meaningful pursuit with me leading. I thought that we looked hot, even dressed as boys. When we got to Joe, the guy who he was talking to turned to us and studied our faces one by one. When he got to me, he stared into my eyes, but I stared back fearlessly. "Hm." He said after studying us. "They look like girls to me. Scared. I'm not sure they can take our training." He said again, smirking at our shocked expressions. We then turned the shocked expression into an evil smile. I smirked right back at him, as Joe chuckled and said, "The last people who said that disappeared off the surface of the Earth and we haven't been able to find them." He said. The boy stared straight back at me and said through a challenging smirk, "I bet we can find them."I stared straight back into his green eyes and didn't flinch, not once. Neither did he.. we stayed like that until the group around us flinched and looked away. Joe Solomon even seemed to get uneasy as he said, "Okay, umm. I think we should get to Blackthorn now. Come on, Jarred. Lets break it up." at this we both pulled back with glum but fierce expressions. "I'm Zach. It's good to know that we haven't gotten girls as recruits. Not that all girls are bad."Zach said stretching out his hand and mumbling the last part. I took his hand and shook it firmly. He shook it even harder and so did I. we kept on going until we were literally wrestling each other. Bex and Grant both had to try their hardest to separate us. After we got off of each other, everybody seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief. And to add to that, liz asked, "Wait. So this isn't Blackthorn?" we, the girls, looked at Joe. He just smiled and walked out. Can he get any more mysterious? Oh whatever. "We better get moving if we're going to catch up with his pace." The boy who was holding his laptop with him said. I later learned that his name was Nick. But of course I already knew that. They did come to Gallagher last semester. So I knew them all already, especially Zach. Mr. I-dip-girls-infront-of-their-whole-school-and-kiss-then-never-look-back-again. Oh well. I guess this will be an interesting semester. I can't believe that he hadn't recognized me after all the staring and wrestling. But I guess the hair do really changed my appearance. Oh, well. There must be more in store. Teehee! **

**I'm like soooo evil. You guys, pls comment and review and all that stuff. And please give me more ideas for the story cause I'm broke. And be sure to read my other stories. Oh P.S: I'm not updating until I get at least fifty reviews. Other people got like five hundred, so I'm sure we could make up fifty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm back. Teehee. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, **_**even though you didn't make it to 50,**_** but oh well. I want to thank everybody that reviewed. You just made my day. Please try reading my new twilight story, 'What I'd Do…' and make sure to review. Okay, here we go…**

Okay they trip to the real Blackthorn was excruciatingly slow. Too slow for my own liking. The main reason for that was that I was forced to sit next to Zach! Like… AAAAHHHH! I still couldn't get over how he could make soap smell so good even after we got out of the helicopter and arrived at a big stone building. It looked like a huge cube. There were no visible doors, but I quickly spotted three secret entrances and two secret exits. The girls and I led the way to the nearest entrance making the boys, except for Zach, gawk at us from the back. They quickly pulled themselves together and followed us. I guess they didn't think we were that good. Mr. Solomon only smiled at us approvingly. I opened the panel in the floor and we all jumped down into a tunnel. I personally loved secret passage ways like these. We started walking towards the light, when five figures jumped in front of us from absolutely no where. They were all dressed in black and had guns in their hands. We didn't wait a second. Bex grabbed one of the black clad figures by the arm and swung them into the wall. I kicked my foot into the one in the middle. The person fell back with a grunt that sounded female. Macy jumped at a rather tall guy and punched his face. Liz grabbed someone's arm and pinched as hard as she could, which made the man scream. There was one figure still standing, but Bex quickly took care of him, or her. Whatever. I just knew that they wouldn't be down for long. Just when I was about to punch someone in the nose, a thought came full force into my head. Why weren't the boys helping us? Where was Mr. Solomon? I turned around and saw only Zach and Mr. Solomon standing there. Zach had a smug smile on his face while Mr. Solomon looked at me with no emotion what so ever. This was a test! A stupid, ridiculous test! To see if we were good or not. Oh, I'll show Zach first hand that I was good. He will pay. I stood up from my crouched position and ran at Zach. "You…. You're testing us, Huh? Well I'll show you how good we are! In fact I'll show you first hand, so you can go to your buddies and tell them to back off!" I hollered at him. I was sure my face held no emotion except pure rage. He just stood there with an amused look and a raised eyebrow. I took a deep breath and hid away all my emotions. I acted like I was about to turn around, but half way there I quickly turned around and punched him straight in the nose. I heard a crack that would have been sickening any other day. But right now it was just satisfying. It was my turn to grin. "Pure satisfaction." I said smugly and turned away from the guy that was now lying on the floor holding his nose that wouldn't stop bleeding. His eyes were filled with hatred. I knew that I'd regret it in the morning, but for now I was as happy as Bex whenever she gets in a physical fight. And in case you didn't notice, Physical fighting is the thing that makes Bex the happiest girl in the World. As I made my way out of the tunnel and up to our rooms, I was wondering about the events of the day. When I was getting into bed, I sat up and wondered how Zach would take his revenge. I was almost one hundred percent sure it would be soon. Like reeeeeal soon. Like in the middle of the night kind of soon. And I guess my friends sensed this too, because they all sat up in their beds and nodded. As if a private message of _'Get ready'_ was transmitted to all of our heads. Well soon enough we will find out. And I for one thing was READY! :)

**Please review and give me ur thoughts. I can't read ur minds u know. Pls check out ' What I'd Do…'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I swear that you just made my day. I realized that when someone thanks me on their chapters in authors note, I feel happy. So I've decided to write everyone's names that reviwed. Here it goes…. Thank you **_**justmeagain123, Emily-Goode, GallagherRoxs123, NinjaErinNinjaedYou, girltalk138, BooBoo33, Who'sThatChick, Asian Spy, , .Sarcastic-tomboy, niwet, TheRiginalAussieNinja, bookluver07, Random39, wolfergirl, Yelena herondale, daniegoodeoxox, CammieMorgan24, , lala45768, Polar7plunge, wildestone88**_**. But veeeery special thanks to **_**bookluver07**_** and **_**NinjaErinNinjaedYou**_**. **_**NinjaErinNinjaedYou**_** was the very first person to review my story, which boosted my courage. Bookluver07 was the one that kept on reviewing all my chapters to get to 50, nice try. She wrote this poem that sent me into fits of laughter. It's on the review section thingy if any of you want to check it out! Heheh! Just remember that you will always be dear to me. okay, now on with the story. Oh wait, theres another thing. I have this idea for another Zammie story, but in this one they have an arranged marriage thingy, but they both find out that their spies. Wow that sounds really stupid and confusing. Let me explain more. Cammie is an 'engineer' or something, I still haven't figured it out. the CIA put that as her undercover job so no ones suspicions will be aroused. So its fake. Shes not an engineer or whatever. Then Zach's undercover job is something else, I still haven't figured out the details. So they act like they go to their jobs but really their on missions when they say their on business trips. Then their parents do this arranged crap and…. Well you'll see. If anyone doesn't get it just PM me so I can explain. And hey, it's just an idea. So tell me if I should actually do the story or not. Now on with the story.**

I woke up and immediately knew something wasn't right. I stayed there in my spot cuddled up in the blankets trying to find away to see if my theory was correct. Twelve seconds later my assumptions were finalized by Bex's most manliest scream. "!" Bex screamed. Even as a guy she screamed for a prettttty long time. No offense Bex. I jumped off my bed and rolled into a fighting position. I quickly slipped and went sailing straight into the air. I swear I was going in slow motion. By the time I landed on my butt, in a gooey pile of God knows what, Macey (**THANKS to **_** for correcting me on that) **_and Liz had already woken up. Macy was saying very bad words as she looked around the room. Liz was red in the face with pure anger. I quickly jumped up but it was a bad move. I bumped my head into a big heavy sack, that looked as if it was about to tear in half. And that was **BEFORE **my head hit it. All the contents from that bag dropped all over my body and stuck with the gooey stuff. I didn't even want to know what the stuff was. I just hoped it was flour. But by the way it started bubbling on my skin and clothes, it didn't look so much like flour. I looked away from my body, but it was really hard, considering the foul smell that started escaping the gooey stuff I was in. I looked over at Bex and she had half her soaked in what could only be egg yolk, well I hoped anyways. Liz was crying over a big pile of wires and metal parts that I could only guess was her laptop. Macy started yelling very bad things instead of muttering them under her breath. Bex, well let's just say that the portrait of some guy on the wall didn't end well. His head was no longer intact with the rest of his body. That goes along with the legs, arms, hands, feet, and anything else there was to it. Did I mention that the portrait was covered in glass. You could only imagine how that ended out. in the middle of all this chaos, I heard a beep that wouldn't have been heard from civilians. Only highly trained spies could've heard it, and that's just what we did. We all stopped what we were doing and looked up towards the corner of the wall. Right there I could just make out a little camera. I quickly jumped, not risking running into any puddles of…, whatever that was, towards my suit case and got my amplified bug finder thingy. I scanned the room and it was filled with bugs and cameras. After we took them all down, we put them in a bag, and started to clean up. We first cleaned the room then ourselves. After we were finished, we went downstairs to the cafeteria and went over to the lunch line. There I saw Zach grabbing an apple and a fork, his back faced to us. Around him were Nick, Jonas, and Grant. I tapped Zach on the shoulder. He slowly turned around with a smirk on his face. I threw the bag at his stomach, which quickly wiped the smirk off his face. He took a deep breath and smirked again. "What are these sup-''Zach started saying, eyeing them. But Liz quickly cut him off by punching his already crooked nose. "YOU-'' she started yelling. But I'll spare you all the details of what she said. Let's just say that you DON'T mess with Liz or her computer, or you get your ego, and some feelings, really hurt. After she was finished we turned around, but we didn't walk out exactly at that moment. Bex turned around and punched Grant in the stomach and kicked him where no dude should ever be kicked. Yeah, I started feeling bad for guys world-wide. She started threatening him about not being able to have children if he tried to do anything like that again. Macey also turned around and looked straight into Nick's eyes. After a total of 7 seconds he started sweating and backing away. Wimp. Jonas was the only one untouched but he seemed to be innocent, and sent a look of deep regret to Liz about her computer, so we decided to leave him alone. THEN, we turned around and walked straight out of the lunch room leaving three veeeery scared boys and one veeery innocent boy. When we got in the hall, we turned and looked at each other. "Let the games begin!" We all said together, and let me tell you, I wouldn't want to be the unfortunate person to be the main theme of our plan. Watch out boys, cause here wee come. And hey, if you think I'm evil…. Well, they were the ones who started it. So yeah it's a full on prank war right now. And they haven't even seen the beginning. Wow, I'm starting to feel sorry for them. But hey, if guardian angels are real, then they better warn their guardees right now, because even the angels wouldn't be able to handle what was coming for the boys. BWAHAHA!

_BWAHAHAHA!:)) so how did you think of that? But wait, the whole if there are guardian angels thing, I just want to tell you that I believe 100% in God and angles and everything. So please no one be offended. And one last thing…__**REEVVVIIIEEEWWWWWWWW!**_


	7. uhoh

_**Okay I am sooo sorry for not updating in like forever, but you can't blame me that much. I just looked back at one of my other stories and it only has nine reviews. Most of my stories don't even have reviews. I don't even know if people know about them. Okay well on with my story. One things. I need one thing. REVVIIIIEEEEEEWWWSSS!**_

We gathered around in our room after it was cleaned and sat down on the ground in a circle.

"Okay. They made their moves at night so we have to do it in the morning because they'll be on full alert at night." I said after Macey cleared the place from bugs and cameras.

"Yeah, and we have to get them back bad. Like 'crush their computers back' bad." Liz said with a look of hate in her face.

"No, no. we have to do something unnoticeable at first. Like put something in their toothpaste orrrr, or..." Macey started getting really excited.

"We'll put something in their hair gel that would burn their hair or change its color, or both! Or we could make their shampoo change color and the hair gel burns it but only one hour after used. Then their soap could change the color of their skin to a... a… neon pink or maybe even hot pink!" at the end we all nodded excitedly.

"Oh! And we could switch their clothes with girl clothes and their underwear's with girl underwear. For example instead of undershirts, bra's and briefs that had I carly on them or something super girly. They'll never be taken seriously again." I said my eyes wide with happiness. Bex nodded but then her face turned a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Bex?" I asked feeling confused. I mean the plan was brilliant.

"It's just that I wanted them to get physically hurt. A few punches here, a hard kick over there." She said sighing. We all looked at each other thoughtfully trying to figure out a way to put in a few punches and kicks here and there. Suddenly Bex gasped and jumped up.

"I got it! Liz could put some of her technology stuff on the doors so they would swing open mechanically every time one of the boys got near it so it would bang into them. Then the door knobs and handles could be electrified. So when they touched it they would get a big 'shock.'" She said putting bunny ears when she said shock. Get it, electric shock. And it would be shocking to them… soooo, yeah. It's cheesy. But we all laughed anyways.

We all got up and got to work. Liz and Macey started gathering chemicals and technology stuff while Bex and I started making blueprints and plans on how to get in and plant everything. When we were finished we were all literally jumping up and down in excitement. We decided to do everything in break. We had fifteen minutes but Liz said that she would send a message to the boys to delay them. She had an evil grin on when she said this so I didn't even dare to ask for her plan. So Liz estimated a total of thirty minutes to finish up. Macey and Bex snuck into the vent on top of their room to see where the cameras and bugs were planted so Liz could take care of them. I stayed behind helping Liz add all the ingredients together. We stayed up all night doing this and working out all the small details. In the morning we were absolutely ready. We all got only two hours of sleep but we were too excited to be tired. Blackthorn had two breaks. One in between first and second block and another one in between last block and dinner. But every day before dinner we would all go to our dorm rooms to wash up and put our stuff away. That was one of the flaws we faced. We wanted the theatrics to occur the next day, not now. But their soap had chemicals in it so we made it so the reaction of the soap on the skin color would be delayed until it made contact with the shampoo that would only be used in the morning. See how smart we are. So Liz planted cameras everywhere in their hallway and gave us comms units to wear so she could warn us if they came earlier than usual or something. The whole day flew by in a blur until fifth block. When the bell rang I got up and rushed towards the door. But before I could exit the head master, Mr. Steve, came in and asked to see Zach, Nick, Jonas, and Grant in his office. They looked confused but Zach quickly covered up his emotions and went along. I ran out of the class room with the backpack filled with what we needed on my back. In the middle of the hallway I met up with Bex and Macey while Liz was in our dorm room doing surveillance. We reached the boys dorm room in two minutes and had Liz loop the surveillance and stuff. We went in and each took a pack of homemade chemicals and gadgets... I took the shampoo chemicals, while Macey took the soap chemicals, and Bex took door gadgets. We moved quickly and swiftly. We all put gloves on so we wouldn't leave any fingerprints. I opened up the shampoo bottle and poured in the chemicals. I closed the bottle and shook it so it could blend in. I then ran towards the air vent and pulled out four whole new wardrobes. I left the bag in the vent so I could put in the other clothes in it. I quickly replaced the clothes while Macey exchanged the underwear. Bex went to the bag and got another bag of chemicals. It was for the hair gel. Before we came we divided the jobs so it would be faster. She poured in the chemicals into the hair gel and shook it. We all finished our jobs at the exact time and planned to jump out from the vents. Bex threw the bag up into the vent then jumped in after it. I went next then Macey followed. She screwed in the vent again so no one could tell. We crawled through with Bex holding the bag. We finally made it to our room's vent and jumped in. Liz was smiling really widely when we got back. We all jumped up and down and hugged each other.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A male voice asked from behind us. We all froze and quickly turned around to face our doom. The person I saw there was definitely our doom. My heart literally stopped and I felt my elf blush. I then giggled nervously and knew this wasn't going to end out very well.


	8. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but this is important.

I need you guys to search a reader on fanfiction named sodapop99curtis99. On her account will be a poll of which one is hotter. Harry Styles or Niall Horan. Please vote because my friend and I are disagreeing about which one is more good looking.

So pleeeease go to it and if at least 20 people vote on the whole thing, I promise there will be an update for every story I have by Sunday.

p.s. : today is Friday. So plllllllleeeeaaassssse go and vote. I have to prove my friend wrong.


	9. Bring it, Brother!

_"Enjoying yourselves?" A male voice asked from behind us. We all froze and quickly turned around to face our doom. The person I saw there was definitely our doom. My heart literally stopped and I felt my self blush. I then giggled nervously and knew this wasn't going to end out very well._

"Hey... Joe... Hehe." I said slowly, laughing nervously, while reaching my fist out to playfully punch him in the shoulder. I was trying to be nice and act like old pals but it didn't exactly work out.

"Don't do that." He said almost immediately

"Okay." I said quickly, lowering my arm sadly and we all looked down, ashamed.

It was a long moment of silence before he spoke, and when he did, it was totally unexpected.

"I have never been prouder of you guys." Mr. Solomon said as he broke out into the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

Don't get me wrong. He smiles every once in a while, but not with teeth and, it has never been that big.

So we all let out a sigh of relief and he was still smiling.

"But I must warn you. They're Blackthorne boys and they don't like to be made fun of. But you're Gallagher girls and you guys can beat their arses anytime, anywhere." Mr. Solomon said. And by the end of his inspirational little speech we were all smiling and everything.

"Now I have to go, but make sure to send me a copy of what happens in there." he says and walks out.

After the door closes, we all turn to each other and try our hardest not to jump up and down while squealing.

We just smiled and went to watch the live feed in their room.

~0~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~~)~)~)~)~)~

We watched as they entered their room. Grant was the first one to get to the bathroom, and we watched as he put gel on his hair and then washed his hand. We kept on laughing at him when he posed in front of the mirror in very interesting poses, and Bex face palmed.

Then went in Nick and he just combed his hair, washed his hands, and winked at his reflection before walking out.

Jonas went in there and cleaned his glasses then washed his hands, and started to walk out, but then turned back around and put some gel on his hair.

Then came Zachs turn. He walked in and washed his hands, then ran his hands through his hair. I was disappointed that he didn't put any gel in his hair, but knew that he would tomorrow morning, so I wasn't worried.

Liz switched the feed to their room and we saw Nick trying to open his closet when a "bzzzzt" sound came through the video and we saw Nick jump back two feet, looking at his hand in 'shock'.

"My closet just shocked me." He mumbled with his mouth wide open, and his voice filled with awe.

"Stop being a baby. It was probably just your imagination." Grant said looking at his mirror again.

"Yah. Okay." Nick whispered, nodding and trying to reassure himself. He reached out again, and "bzzzzt" went off again.

"Im serious you guys. The door knob just friggin shocked me!" Nick yelled in a panicky voice.

"Ugggghh!" Grant groaned, finally looking away from the mirror and stomping over to the closet. He reached for the door knob, and started saying, "See? No sho-" well he started, but didn't get to finish, because the door swung open really fast and banged Grant on the head.

The door knocked him down but he immediately jumped back up and got in a fighting crouch, looking at the door suspiciously.

At the same time, Jonas's laptop started going bezerk.

"My laptop. You guys!" He yelled but that was before electric sparks started sparking form his keboard.

"Aah!" He squealed and the look on his face was all panick. We could literally see the sparks from his keyboard through the video footage.

Jonas grabbed his laptop from the bottom, but then it shocked him from the bottom too, and it started smoking.

At this point Zach had turned around to witness the chaos his roommates were going through.

He grabbed Jonas's laptop and tossed it into the toilet.

"My laptop." Jonas squeaked/ sobbed. I even heard Liz sniffle from next to me.

"Nick get away from the closet." Zach demanded, while pulling Grant away. Nick obeyed, but not before whining about needing to change his shirt.

So all three of them were in a corner of the room, backed up to the door that was their exit from their room.

Zach was in the middle of the room, looking at the closet door with suspicion. Then it swung back, but he was quick enough to dodge it, but then the drawers flew open and he fell back into them. The drawer bureau was right next to the window, so after he fell back, the blinds started closing down. He quickly got up and jumped into the middle of the room in a fighting stance. His back was to the bathroom door.

BIG MISTAKE.

The door swung open and the doorknob hit him in the middle of his back, giving him an electric shock and a big shove to the ground.

Then the door that the other boys were standing against swung open, letting the three boys fly back into the hallway floor.

Zach got up and ran after them, but there was a night stand near the door, and the drawers flew open again, making him trip on his own feet. He regained his balance before falling and ran out the door. He was about to close it, but then it shocked his hand. He looked down at his hand, holding it against his chest, when the door swung closed, bumping him in the head. He stumbled back, and all the boys looked at each other, some terrified, the others seeking revenge.

Liz immediately closed the laptop and we all ran to the cafeteria for dinner. We sat down, grabbed some food and acted nonchalantly, as if we've been there for more than we actually have been.

They walked in, scanning the cafeteria until they found us. The sight of them had everyone turning in their chairs to stare and laugh.

Zach had half his shirt untucked and his hair messed up, but it still managed to look good.

Grant had a huge bump on his forehead, and his shirt managed to get ripped.

Nicks hair was standing up right, as if he just got shocked. Wink, wink. He honestly looked like Einstein.

Jonas's eyes were red and puffy as if he was crying a few minutes ago, which I bet he was.

They immediately marched towards our table when they saw us, and I saw Mr. Solomon watching us from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, guys." Bex said eating her apple lazily.

"Don't "hey guys" us, after what you did!" Grant snapped at her.

"You think that was payback? It wasn't even half of what we did." Nick said smugly, trying to pat his hair down.

"What exactly did we do?" Macey asked, swirling her French fry in a mix of ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard.

"You killed JoJo." Jonas yelled in a sad voice, ending with a sniffle.

"No we didn't. Zach was the one to throw it into the toilet." Liz replied holding her head up high.

Jonas looked at her, as if thinking about it, then he slowly turned around to face Zach and started yelling at him.

"YOU KILLED JOJO! YOU MONSTER!"

"Chill out, J-" Zach started, but was cut off by Grant turning on Nick.

"Its your fault I got hit by a door." Grant started with a whisper, but then his eyes widened and he started yelling too.

"YOU GOT ME HIT BY A DOOR! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" So they all turned to each other, yelling here and there, shoving and punching.

I looked at Bex and Macey looked at Liz and then we all looked at each other and smiled evilly at each other.

"GUYS!" Zach finally shouted. His voice overpowering everyone elses.

"Don't you see what they're doing? They're turning us against each other when they were the ones to set up the prank." He said and then turned to us, staring me down especially.

"If you guys thought that beat our last prank, then you're wrong. Because we-" But he was cut off by me taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flicking it in his face. The whole cafeteria was quiet with all eyes on us.

"You have a little something right… everywhere." I said smugly with a smirk in his direction, pointing my finger all over my face, just in case he didn't get it.

He lifted his hands and wiped the mashed potatoes out of his eyes and then all the way down his face, and then flicked on the ground.

I looked back down at my food, swirling my recent mashed potato launcher in my mashed potatoes.

"Oh, its on!" He said with an evil smirk crawling on his face.

I looked up and then stood up, along with my friends flanking me on either side.

"Bring it, brother!" I said with an evil smile of my own. I immediately reached for more mashed potatoes, but this time with my hands, and flung it at Zach.

But in mid-fling, I was squirted with ketchup. So my aim of mashed potatoes ended up splattering on three different faces.

I noticed Bex reach for her peach slices and threw them directly into Grants eye, and one managed to slip into his ruffled shirt.

Macey got creative and slapped a whole pad of butter onto a piece of bread and slapped it in Nicks face, butter first.

Liz looked around and ended up taking her cup of grape juice and splashing all of it onto Jonas's face.

It went on like that for ten whole minutes before the teachers grabbed all of us and separated us from each other.

I had Joe Solomon holding me by my arms from the back. Of course I kept struggling, but he had a firm grip.

So instead, I adjusted my mouth and spit my gum out onto Zach's cheek. It stuck there and slowly slid down his face.

Everyone was quiet and frozen in place once again, until Zach jumped up and started struggling against the headmaster of Blackthore.

"Im going to hurt you. Youre going to die a painful d-" he started screaming

"Yah, yah, yah. Who's the girl now?" I said smugly, trying to pull my arms away from Joe Solomons tight grip. I felt Joe's chest vibrate against my back in a silent chuckle. That's how tight he was holding me, leaving me no option of escape.

We were slowly dragged away by the teachers, and pushed into our rooms.

Some senior was literally carrying Macey by the arms, so her feet were dangling above the ground, and she was putting up quite a fight.

Liz was being held above a teachers head, and she was aimlessly throwing punches and kicks here and there, managing to get the teachers ear.

Bex was being held by two humungous seniors and the lunch lady. The lunch lady had her by the legs, and the two seniors were each holding an arm.

But I just had to get Mr. Solomon.

We were thrown into the room, and our capturers were filing out of our room (after successfully handcuffing us to our bed posts, mind you) when I yelled out, "Those pigs are going down! You mark my words!" I screamed again, and could see small smiles on our capturers faces.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Bex snapped, pulling even harder than me at her hand cuffs.

"The fact that you guys are handcuffed and yelling 'Mark my words' seems to be reason enough." Mr. Solomon replied as he was closing the door.

"Oh, and by the way, good job on keeping your covers through that hectic food fight." He ssaid before shutting the door.

"Yah!" Macey yelled. "That's how cool we are." She said, bobbing her head and talking like a gangster.

I faintly heard a laugh from the other side of the door and then a lock click.

We can easily escape the handcuffs and unlock the door.

Now if only I could reach my secret bobby pin that was clipped to my jeans…..

**Hey guys. I know its been forever and I apologize, but I didn't really know what to write. I also know its short, but same reason as before. If you guys have any ideas for this story, than please tell me, because I'm almost all out. I hoped you guys liked it. **

**Took forever to write but soo worth the future reviews ;) just saying…:D**

**Peace out,**

**lovesong101**


End file.
